theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 31, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff I is first Brb Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:19 Flower1470 'ello Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:34 Flower1470 ooo 6:34 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:34 Flower1470 Sup Peep Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:57 Loving77 hi will 6:57 Williamm258 hi 7:10 Flower1470 Hey Will Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:23 Loving77 hi chris 7:23 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:24 Flower1470 Wb 7:25 Chrisgaff Thanks :) 8:03 Flower1470 . 8:04 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:06 Flower1470 ooo 8:07 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:09 Flower1470 ooo 8:26 Chrisgaff Dang, missed 'em. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:40 Dragonian King Hello not-rich people I am Seto Kaiba Oh gosh it's the freak And Chris Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 8:41 Chrisgaff Just.... No... Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:42 Dragonian King NOBODY BANS SETO KAIBA I'm going to call my lawyer If anyone needs me talk to Mokuba Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:43 Dragonian King HI GUISE erm nice avatar chris 8:44 Chrisgaff Thanks. 8:47 Dragonian King do those characters even have names? i just call them "spaghetti guy" "bird guy" and "yellow guy" lol it makes sense even if you do think about it 8:49 Chrisgaff They call them "Yellow Guy" "Red Guy" and "Penquin". 8:49 Dragonian King hm well about as specific as me i got one right :P 8:55 Chrisgaff http://i.imgur.com/RAcfQBu.png 9:08 Flower1470 oh hi Silly 9:08 Dragonian King hi lily you missed seto!!!! 9:11 Flower1470 i see that he called me a freak :bawling: 9:14 Dragonian King well you know him 9:17 Chrisgaff http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/690/385/cd9.png Don't hug me I'm sterile 9:19 Dragonian King "SPONGEBOB, QUICK! SANDY'S COMING! WE'VE GOTTA MAKE SURE YOU'RE WELL, OR SHE'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DOCTOR!" *scrubs hands(?)* "DON'T TOUCH ME, I'M STERILE" *bubbles* AHAHAAHAHAAHAH ITS A GIRAFFE 9:20 Flower1470 O_o 9:21 Dragonian King what 9:24 Chrisgaff Huh. Looks like they updated the names for the characters, it's now: Harry: A red costume character with a humanoid shape and tendrils covering its mouth. It acts bored and disinterested. Mannie: A yellow, human-like puppet with blue hair. It has a child-like personality. Robin: A dark green puppet resembling a bird. 9:26 Dragonian King i liked the old names better red guy, yellow guy, and penguin were much more uncreative 9:27 Chrisgaff Well, you've got to get creative every one in a while. 9:27 Dragonian King i guess they took the advice of their first episode 9:28 Chrisgaff Looks like the two "Teachers" and Mannie's Dad have names too: 9:28 Dragonian King although i thought they agreed to never be creative again in that case, they should've stopped at 1 9:29 Chrisgaff Paige: A sketchbook which teaches the puppets about creativity in the first video. Tony The Talking Clock: A clock which teaches the puppets about time in the second video. Roy:The father of the Yellow Guy. He has a similar appearance to the Yellow Guy, but is taller and uglier. He appears to be addicted to GOING THERE. His last name is possibly Gribbleston. 9:30 Flower1470 "not going there" :rofl: 9:31 Chrisgaff Yeah.... I'm not even gonna try. :P 9:32 Flower1470 (yes) Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:36 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:39 Chrisgaff Oops. Closed the chat on accident. :P 9:40 Flower1470 pfft wb XD 9:48 Chrisgaff Ty :P 10:05 Dragonian King sooo 10:06 Chrisgaff So what? I'm still a rockstar. I've got my rock moves and I don't neeeeeed you. c; 10:11 Dragonian King * Dragonian King throws a rock at Chris like that? 10:15 Chrisgaff *Seeing stars* Why yes momma. *Passes out* 10:17 Flower1470 you guys are crazy 10:20 Dragonian King ^ yeah, that im thirsty but im so full D: 10:25 Flower1470 I have the opposite problem lol 10:27 Dragonian King you drank too much and you're hungry? 10:28 Flower1470 in a way, yes I had to start taking this new medicine and it's making me sick I had to dissolve it in a glass of water and it has this horribly salty aftertaste 10:30 Dragonian King ewww then eat/drink something else to get it out i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:19 Flower1470 ooo 11:23 Chrisgaff I haven't been able to say goodbye to anyone today. :P 11:29 Flower1470 lol Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014